Qarx Louvus Furyhold
'''Qarx Louvus Furyhold, known as the Black Mane and son of Aithen Louvus, was the leader of the fearless rebellion during the pact war and the second and last mortal to ever be converted to a god. With the strenght of a god and, later, mind of a politician, Qarx moved from mere soldier, to corporal, to grand master and later, to immortality and became legend.''' Unlike his father, Qarx was never given any advantages from birth. Shortly after his birth, both his father and mother were brutally murdered by Ducion Liciano, who at the time was an unknown individual. Qarx was taught by a lone adventurer and later went on his own and started a family. Birth and childlife Qarx was born in the city of Pratum. With busy parents, Qarx rarely had time to grow emotionally as a child and was a relatively empty and passive kid, up until the disappearence of his father. As the convertion of his father was instant and without warning, Qarx was immediatly sent to an orphanage, one he'd end up only living in for a few nights. While Qarx was lacking any emotional respondes from the disappearence of his parents, he was still saddened by the sudden change and continued to remain silent, until the destruction of the orphanage began. A few days after moving to the orphanage, Qarx witnessed the death of several fellow orphans, as well as the employees in the household. Without hesitating, the murderers intruder decided to let Qarx live and took him to an isolated area near the city of Austellus. Too scared to oppose the man, Qarx patiently did as the man said and followed him, until the reached a smaller camp out in the forest. By the time they were properly established in the camp, the man confessed that he was a friend of Qarx's father and that he was to prepare him for a dark and deadly future, in which Qarx did nothing to intrude. Qarx oddly enough grew to trust the man, that later mentioned his name; Praesul. Although starting to trust Praesul, Qarx was often irritated by his insisting trainer and many smaller complications came from their disagreements and Praeuls lacking will to tell Qarx everything he knew. It did not take many years, before the death of Praesul arrived though. At Qarx's age of 16, Jonsey and a group of other pact members came to capture him, in which Praesul sacrificed himself, so Qarx could flee to a nearby village, which he did. Loss of a new life - Qarx discussing tacticts with Felswitch Salvatore . With Qarx now living in a small village south from the temple of Spatium, he had finally found peace. With no one of note aware of his location, he slowly established a life as a common patroleguard, along with his wife Michelle Furyhold and young son, Victor Furyhold. And so Qarx continued a relatively calm and peaceful life as a guard, for over 8 years, until the destruction of his village occured. Qarx's village was attacked by a group of pact members from the murderers pact, with Ducion Liciano leading the brutes into battle. Morally obligated to protect the city, Qarx only managed to briefly instruct his family to flee, while he had to oppose the pact members, who he had little chance against. With luck and good combat moves, Qarx managed to clear the entire center of the village from enemy presence, until he heard the screaming of his family, as they were running through the farms outside the village, fleeing from Ducion Liciano. While desperate to reach them in time, Qarx failed to reach them, before they were impaled and Ducion gone. Although managing to shortly say goodbye to his family, Qarx then bursted out in an uncontrollable amount of anger and turned into his, at the time, unknown werewolf form, becoming unable to control his own actions. With his newly enchanted strength and speed, Qarx ran after the fleeing pact members, after a succesfull purge and brutally murdered every single one of them, without cautious. Ducion Liciano was not among them though. Qarx returned to his original state a few hours later, promising himself that the specific killer of his family would pay with his life, dedicating himself to pursuing a journey of vengeance and suffering. Qarx traveled back to his hometown, Pratum and searched for rumors, regarding the pact and anyone willing to oppose it. Although managing to hear several conversations, nothing aided him, before personally meeting a member of the newly established rebellion. Qarx was straight forward with his intentions and desires, which gave him a bad reputation among the other recruits. He became known as the arrogant and although capable in sparring, he was nowhere near the skills of his superiors. Life as Sapiens Qarx was the second and last mortal to ever be given the title as god. Being a man of incredible comprehension and knowledge of both timetraveling, the soulgate, politics, warfare and psychology, Qarx was titled "The god of comprehension" or "Sapiens" and was then immortalized by the other gods. Qarx has since then traveled between the realm of the gods and Cortus, often aiding in political conflicts, when necessary. Qarx was incapable of physically aiding resistences during conflicts though. As a god, Qarx can only generate a visual representation of himself within the realm of the living and was therefore not capable of aiding his son, Toroun Louvus Furyhold, during the aftermath of the pact war. However, Qarx still sent several messages to a few individuals, having a direct influence on how the organizations shaped the majority of Cortus for the decades to come. Personality Qarx was infamous for his personality type, which made it difficult for both allies and enemies to predict his moods, desires and actions. In todays psychology, Qarx would be described with the personality type, INTJ. He had a slight preference of lone thinking and planning, rather than using his energetic and outgoing personality traits. Whenever faced with a problem, Qarx would attempt on thinking a logical and objectively correct approach, rather than relying on his intuition. Qarx's personality type can be shortened down to a one sentence description of each section: I -> Introvert, isolated and thinking. N -> Logical thinking, planning and rational approaches. T -> Objectively correct approaches, Intellectual sceptism and planning. J -> Socially aware, judging and decieving. Qarx was known for appearing to have two sets of personality traits. While he preffered isolation and lone time to plan operations, he was exceptionally skilled at showing his energetic side at social events, only to gain the favor of influencial politicians and warmen. Qarx therefore had a very changing attitude, that he naturally faded into, when the given appearing personality was most useful. He worked hard on mastering his appearence of indifference and expertally deceive even the smartest of foes. Personal thoughts Qarx is the protagonist of the entire Black Mane universe. He's like an organic gondol, taking us to all the places and adventures that the universe has to offer. It's not that he's in any way my favorite character, but he's an element, which is essential to a good story. He's conflicted, adventorous, brave, stubborn, arrogant and determined. He has all the qualities to create the most messed up tale of revenge. Without bracking, I am amazed by some of the deeds I've made him commit throughout his lifespan, some which are so dishonorable, that you can argue whether or not he's the actual protagonist. That's the beauty behind Qarx and most other characters, if I may say so. He has so many understandable motives, than his acts are, if not justified, then deemed "un-pointless". Too many stories have their characters do unnecessarily ridiculous things, which are justified by their "insanity" or "lack of care". I don't find that a good explanation and none of these are found here. Qarx is the product of undescribable will and determination to both gain his revenge on Ducion and ensure a proper future, for the remaining survivors of his village. He's seen so much injustice and pain, that he's willing to inflict infinite amount of dozes, just to see the light at the end of the tunnel. This does not mean his acts are random and meaningless. Never have I felt so strongly connected to a fictional character, who's sincerely THE WORST rolemodel I can think of. I hope others will feel the same, when I eventually finish a book about his early adventures.